<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magazines by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479893">Magazines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Its kind of short sorry, I’m sorry for this, Masturbation, Not much tags, Other, i was bored lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that magazine scene in early episodes? Yeah, this is it except Light takes it a little too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magazines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Light, I found a camera in the air conditioner!” <br/><br/><em>`So their really</em> are—’</p><p><br/>“Light? do you really think their gonna believe you over just some magazines?” </p><p>Yes, they would. If they didn’t, he already had another trick up his sleeve to make it seem more believable. Ryuk never knows what he’s talking about, almost like he overestimates him sometimes. Light knew he was a smart plan, as long as he’s doing what he can, soon he’ll become god of this world and make this world a better place.</p><p>”Come on Light, really, do something else? Is this what you all planned of? Cuz’ It’s kind of getting lame..” No.</p><p>...</p><p>”Lightt!” Shut up.</p><p>...</p><p>”Light?” You aren’t helping.</p><p>...</p><p>”Come on you know I’m-“ Fine.</p><p>Light stood up.</p><p>
  <strong>klack.</strong>
</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>He had unbuckled his belt, taking it completely off, He threw it god knows where.</p><p>He started to pull down his pants, halfway at least where his knees were. Then putting his boxers at the same height.</p><p>Light looked down, to continue then—</p><p>Oh. </p><p><em>That</em> wasn’t apart of the plan, he just happened to be already be,, aroused.<br/><br/>Light was kind of taken aback, but then again it was a benefit for all of this to seem more convincing.</p><p>He sighed, thinking of what this was gonna lead him to. Then he moved his hand down to his dick, grabbed it, and slowly starting stroking it.</p><p>Light would’ve thought he was regretting this, but by now it felt way too good to regret. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time, could he even remember the last time he did this?? Usually he wasn’t doing this kind of stuff, he wasn’t into it. Especially his mom being home so often, but still having his big space of privacy, he wouldn’t be doing that kind of stuff either way.</p><p>He kept going. Quickening up his pace and stroking it faster. He played with his tip a bit, gliding his thumb around it and circling it continuously.<br/><br/>“Nguh..”</p><p>He couldn’t be close already,  but being fast wouldn’t hurt.</p><p>”Mfph..”</p><p>One more time.</p><p>”AH!” Light came on his hand. He took a minute to just stand there and process everything, catching his breathe. He realized what horrible scene he made. Not just he came on his hand— but also, his bed.</p><p><br/>Now he had to focus on getting this cleaned up <em>and </em>the smell. But on the bright side, Ryuk wouldn’t be bothering him about this anymore. <br/><br/>Now he thought he did pretty well. Because it wasn’t an act. However, he now thinks of who ended up watching it, reacted to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone reads this, I am very sorry 😍. However if you do want an extra to the reaction of the peeps, then go ahead. I already have it up and ready, but of course it isn’t any thing special..because why would I be?? 😐</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>